pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kolergar
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Maya1999 (Discusión) 17:13 16 ene 2011 Hola! Bienvenido a PE y ojala la pases bien aqui n_n. 2 cositas: 1ºPuedo aparecer en Pokémon battle frontier challenge? 2ºPodemos ser amigos? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 23:44 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Holaaaaaaa Bienvenido a PE espero que hagas muchos amigos aqui. Una cosa. Primero:¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Segundo: Ya se que dije 2 pero te queria preguntar esto xD ¿Puedo salir en tu novela? --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 12:24 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido xD Muchos ya te lo han dicho, bueno Suerte con tus novelas, me gusta tu novela xD, Suerte! x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Oki Ok aqui esta la ficha: Nombre: Kari Sprite: Archivo:White_NB.png Clase: rival amiga (claro) PD:es necesario que los pokemon del equipo sean de Hoenn? y deben ponerse desde su etapa inicial? PD:que pokes te pongo? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 11:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok ya entendi, bueno aqui esta el equipo: Archivo:meganium_NB hembra.png (hembra) Archivo:Togekiss_NB.png (macho) Archivo:Luxray_NB.png(hembra) Archivo:Vaporeon_NB.png (hembra) Archivo:Glaceon_NB.png (hembra) Archivo:Arcanine_NB.png(macho) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 11:43 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok grax y si totodile esta bien yo cual te pongo? Y toma la ficha (siento tardar en contestar estaba en el cole) Nombre: Shadow Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png Equipo: Archivo:Totodile_OCPA.png(macho) su pokemon inicial Archivo:Infernape_OCPA.png(macho) Archivo:Sceptile_OCPA.png (macho) Archivo:Staraptor_OCPA.png (macho) Archivo:Lucario_DP.png (macho) Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA.png (macho) Clase: rival amigo --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 16:31 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ola! Bienvenido! Me llamo Anabel y bueno, viendo tu user me di cuenta de una cosa... ¡¡Nacimos el mismo día!! Bueno, tú en el 96 y yo en el 97 pero bueno, lo importante es el día xD ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Annie =3 18:16 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok Ningún problema ^^ eso sí, en amigos ya tengo a dos lucarios uno normal y unop brillante así que si no te importa te pongo un infernape ok? Chau! Annie =3 18:43 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola ED Quisiera saber si kieres ser mi Amigo xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 19:08 17 ene 2011 (UTC) hi Te gustaria ser mi amigop¿? Nota:me encanta tu perfil [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 20:22 17 ene 2011 (UTC) o.o xD puedes ponerme a glaceon o glameow y yo te pongo a lucario no?nota pronto tendras un gijinka de tepig[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 20:28 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola :P Eres el hermano de Alex? :P quieres ser mi amigo? :P [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|►King◄'' ]] [[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|''◄Que decias? xD ►]] [[Campamento de Rock|►What The Hell xD me olvidaba de esto (?)◄]] [[New Ishuu|◄Me olvidaba de esto tambien (?)►]] 20:41 17 ene 2011 (UTC) toma: Tus fake : Archivo:Voodoll_sprite.gif eres nuevo no ? yo soy Alonso espero q la pases bienaqui y q no te vallas d aqui como otros ¨_¨ de regalo luego te hare un gijinka pero de q poke quieres ? Dark Love 00:57 18 ene 2011 (UTC) claro amigos ponme un luxio y aqui q t pongo? PD:en serio no quieres un gijinka? PD2:me respondes mñn xq ya m voy bye Dark Love 01:16 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Mario u.u Lo siento pero ya no estaras en Mi novela u.u es ke ya no habia espacio y no estaba conciente e.e Pero igual te pondre en mi Novela Hoenn Renace xD Es buena :P [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 16:59 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ewe Quieres ser mi amigo? y puedo aparecer en tu novela?--JA 18:29 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ok ponme a swampert y a ti te pongo un lucario? y lo de tu novela: Sprite:Archivo:jun3.png Nombre: Jun Equipo: Archivo:Swampert NB.png♂ Archivo:Gardevoir NB.png♀ Archivo:Gochiruzeru NB.png♀ Archivo:Relicanth NB.png♂ Archivo:Azumarill NB.png♀ Archivo:Gallade NB.png♂ --JA 02:06 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes Tu huevo Pokémon: Archivo:Huevo Celebi solo Stella.png Saldrá a las 146 ediciones.¡Cuidalo bien! n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 20:59 18 ene 2011 (UTC) oh gracias por decirmelo y bueno como le hiciste para que tu rhyhorn apareciera en imagen esque lo intento de muchas maneras y no me sale,me dices como? ya se como adoptarlo y eso pero no me sale asi como le hiciste 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 03:33 24 ene 2011 (UTC) hola .___. Quieres ser mi amigo??? --Brayan8D 16:39 24 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias --Brayan8D 16:46 24 ene 2011 (UTC) O.O no sabia nada lo dejo d eusar ahora mismo--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 19:38 25 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: Puedo preguntarte algo hellow ~ pues bueno, siempre qe me pregunttaann respondo igual .3. si te interesa, diselo a King qe el fue qien me lo explico a mi xD' bye ~ [[Usuario:Maya1999|'''Mikah!¡]][[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'¿Sih?']]♥ 06:28 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Amig@! Les enviare mensajes a todos mis amigos igual nwn Te inivito a mi nueva wiki: http://es.motelpoke.wikia.com vas? Brayan8D 02:03 7 feb 2011 (UTC) holap quieres ser mi amigo? ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 17:10 16 feb 2011 (UTC) n_nU ya, no lo niego esque cuando se asemeja a que lo subi yo me vuelbo loca y no se ...la verdad esque aveces pongo cosas asi sin sentido sabiendo que yo no lo hice pero lo edité y perdón ah y si no es molestia....¿puedo salir en casatesoreros por el mundo?Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 20:04 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Pd:yo no me enojo, tienes razon ademas no soy de esas personas que se enojan con la verdad. n_n oK.cuando quieras relleno lo de la inscripcion xDArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 20:09 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola una OVA es una especie de episodeo especial,parecido a una pelicula.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"Niichan']] 12:15 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola ok siento contestarte tarde pero estaba en el colegio estare alli bye!--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru'']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"Niichan']] 16:21 21 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola!me gustaria ser tu amigo, es que tengo muy pocos O.o vi tu usuario y tal... contestame'Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'¡Unete al equipo']] 11:15 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Un gusto conocerte Mario y sip mis opening son a mano propia y los capitulos es un secreto WAJAJAJAJA nah es broma dame tu msn y te lo digo alli aqui es inseguro (?) Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 22:39 28 abr 2011 (UTC)